


To the Ends of the Earth, Would You Follow Me?

by Beep_Toast



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Ends of the Earth, Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Lord huron, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beep_Toast/pseuds/Beep_Toast
Summary: Short hannigram fic I did based off of Ends of the Earth by Lord HuronHannibal and Will stand at the cliff's edge.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 9





	To the Ends of the Earth, Would You Follow Me?

“To the ends of the earth, would you follow me?” Hannibal whispered, tilting his mouth down to where Will’s head rested on his chest. Will bunched Hannibal’s sweater in his hands, trembling. Blood soaked them both. This was nothing new for Hannibal, but Will found it nauseating. Not as nauseating, however, as the side of him that was perfectly calm, as if he were  _ used _ to it. The dead dragon lay slain only a few feet away from them both, his body an ode to the storm Hannibal and Will were. Will could hate Hannibal all he wanted. He could avoid Hannibal like he did for three years, rebuilding his life and building a cage in his mind around everything that encompassed Hannibal Lecter. None of that stopped Will from feeling the safest in Hannibal’s arms. None of that stopped Will from feeling the familiar rush of comfort as Hannibal held him close. None of that stopped Will from collapsing into Hannibal’s chest after their murderous affair. 

“Please don’t say I’m going alone.” Hannibal whispered again, his voice rich yet lined with a sorrow and fear Will had never heard. He felt his heart crack, and Will knew he was too far gone. Will strained to raise his head and look into Hannibal’s eyes, blood seeping from his hair.

“There’s a world out there that was meant for our eyes to see.” Will smiled, blinking back tears. He wrapped his arms further around Hannibal and Hannibal slumped into the embrace. Will could feel the years of burden Hannibal held, the pain he faced alone. It was a heavy, lonely weight that Hannibal carried, and Will could sense the broken love and relief radiating from his heavy hands. The tears that were lined at Will’s eyes fell, stinging his cuts. Will stood there holding Hannibal and a broken sigh left his chest. Clutching Hannibal closer, Will leaned over the edge of the cliff.


End file.
